The Journey of Heroes
by FalconFlyer
Summary: Sacremorn and his slightly annoying bestfriend, Seztarám have a long journey ahead of them. At first their venture begins pretty much the same as usual, but on the way new companions, enemies and even hidden abilities start to alter their destiny.
1. Seztarám's Depression

Chapter 1  
  
~Seztarám's Depression~  
  
At last, we arrived at the Rouge Encampment. As we walked amongst the few women that remained, the pain and sorrow that filled their hearts, hit us instantly. The encampment was home to a tribe of physically fit women, although it seemed, not many of them had survived the recent demon onslaughts. That is why my companion and I had come. To take on the task to protect the little good in this overly corrupted world.  
  
As I walked into the camp, the locals seemed rather pleased to see me. When Seztarám entered the camp they didn't seem as surprised, and when he accidentally tripped over one of the chickens and collided with the large bull which was now chasing him recklessly around the camp, they lost complete interest in his arrival all together. Still, the locals continued to look at me in awe. This wasn't an unusual experience for me, as being a Paladin; I was quite respected amongst most communities. This would be because Paladins were warriors of the Lord, where as Barbarians, such as Seztarám, were renowned for brutal, murderous behaviour. This was a false allegation however. Barbarians would only ever act in this way if faced with demons, undead or another evil creature or person.  
  
Seztarám had been my partner for many years. Our friendship began, when he had, like usual, over-challenged himself, and tried to slaughter a pack of wild Goatmen. Oh how he detested Goatmen. So much in fact, that ever since this day, if you would so much as mention a species of Goatman, he would either slap you across the face, punch you, or if you were well acquainted maybe he'd throw you off a cliff. Personally I would prefer the punch (those slaps sting like hell and... well, who wants to be thrown off a cliff?!). Luckily (...perhaps) I happened to be Seztarám's best friend, so I could get away with taunts like this (he tried punching me once, but stopped when I rammed a fulminating potion down his throat). The Goatmen cornered him, but I managed to hear his roars for help and warded them away with an arsenal of choking gas potions.  
  
There were two men in this encampment. One of which sold useful items, such as armour and weaponry, but there was something about the man that seemed somewhat dubious. The only other man that dwelled on the encampment was a traveller named Warriv.  
  
"Well met, noble Paladin it's been a while since I've seen any of your kind in the west." He turned to Seztarám. "But, I'm not surprised to see your kind here. Many adventurers have travelled this way since the recent troubles began. I only thought it a matter of time before a barbarian would arrive. No doubt you've heard about the tragedy that befell the town of Tristram."  
  
"We have indeed heard about Tristram." I replied. "Not that we understand it. What exactly is going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Some say that Diablo, the Lord of Terror, walks the world again."  
  
"Diablo?" I replied, not sure whether I had heard him correctly.  
  
"Well, I don't know whether I can believe that, but a dark wanderer did travel this route a few weeks ago."  
  
"A dark wanderer? Which way was he headed?"  
  
"He was headed east to the mountain pass guarded by the rouge monastery. Maybe it's nothing, but evil seems to have travelled in his wake."  
  
"Oh no, it's something all right..." I turned to look at Seztarám, but he had gone. He was now talking to Charsi, the rather attractive female Blacksmith, and making an utter fool of himself. Ignoring this, I turned back to Warriv.  
  
"Actually it would seem that way," He continued. "You see, shortly after the wanderer went through, the monastery gates to the pass were closed and strange creatures began ravaging the countryside."  
  
"Strange creatures? Do you mean demons?"  
  
"Maybe so, either way, until it's safer outside the camp and the gates are re-opened, I'll remain here with my caravan."  
  
"It looks like Seztarám and I have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
"Well maybe I could help with that. You see I hope to leave for Lut Gholein before the shadow that fell over Tristram consumes us all. If you're still alive then, I'll take you along."  
  
"I'm sure I will be." After a brief laugh, Warriv advised me to speak to Akara, the leading lady of the camp. After Seztarám had finally finished talking to Charsi, we finally visited Akara. At first we struggled to find Akara, but it seemed that an old lady, wearing a vibrant purple dress, wasn't really too hard to find.  
  
Akara told us of an ever-growing tribe of demons, which were multiplying in a cave in Blood Moor, the nearby wasteland. She was afraid that the demons may try to attack the encampment, so she asked Seztarám and I to do the best we can to stop them.  
  
I took us a while to find the cave. Seztarám was determined to find and kill every single little demon that was apparent in the moor. Once again, the thought of battling caused Seztarám to fill up with unnatural insane excitement, which to be quite honest, I found rather annoying. However, over the years I had learnt to withstand the barbarian's continuous mental torture. After Seztarám had finally finished running back and forth, waving his arms in the air like a madman, we continued to the perilous cave, to face our first, real challenge.  
  
As soon as Seztarám set his eyes on a demon, he was in the midst of a battle like a cat with its tail on fire.  
  
"Sacremorn, Look at me!" He was now repeatedly screaming with his rough, croaky voice. "Look at me Sacremorn!"  
  
It didn't take long for a gang of corrupt rouge to plant twenty or more arrows in his backside, leaving poor Seztarám screaming in pain. Once again, I was left to do all of the work, as after running around in circles desperately trying to remove the arrows from his anus, Seztarám had now fainted in the corner. After a good ten minutes of endless mayhem, I had finally slaughtered all the demons in sight and had managed to drag Seztarám's large rear out of the cave.  
  
Just as I was about to pull a couple of minor healing potions out of my belt, I felt an immense pain flow through the back of my skull, before blacking out and falling to the floor.  
  
*  
  
When I awoke, I could hear an unusual banging sound to my left. For some reason, Seztarám was determined to severely damage an old tree.with his forehead.  
  
"Seztarám, what are you doing?" Seztarám quickly turned and was now standing with his arms behind his back as if he had done something tragically wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Sacremorn sir. I... er... I don't know what came over me! I always let you down. I... I... waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" He continued with head butting the tree. Just as I was about to say something to the (obviously depressed) barbarian, I felt something tap on my shoulder. Due to force of habit, I stood up, turned around, while simultaneously whipping out my short sword. Unexpectedly, I found myself staring at a rather beautiful young woman. She had long, blonde hair that trailed halfway down her back, and beautiful, striking blue eyes. She was very slender and didn't look right standing in the middle of blood moor, holding a longbow.  
  
"I'm sorry if a startled you sir" She said hastily, with a very feminine, girlie voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" I replied in shock  
  
"I am Elenor, a rouge archer. You were being attacked by gargantuan beasts, sir." I looked around. Sure enough, we were surrounded by at least ten, huge, hairy corpses.  
  
"One struck you from behind sir. Lucky I found you in time sir. Loads of them there were, loads. Most of them fled. I suppose they panicked when I slaughtered these ones. They wont have seen me, you see. Not from where I was standing. They are practically blind, gargantuan you know, one of the inferior subspecies of Wendigos. They may return though sir. You better get moving."  
  
"Er, yeah... um." I would never have suspected that such a small person could talk so much. "I'm sorry. Thank you. Thank you very much. You wouldn't happen to know why my, incredibly large friend, would be assaulting that tree with his skull, would you?"  
  
"Well sir. When the gargantuan beasts had attacked you, he awoke. He tried his best to help you, he really did. But his "charge at the enormous scary beast that's twice my size and might eat me" technique, didn't seem to do him much good."  
  
"Ah. I see. Then you came along and killed them without much effort, right?"  
  
"Something along those lines, sir, yes."  
  
"ahh. Well Elenor. I must thank you for you generosity. Goodbye." I then turned toward the huge barbarian with the now severely bruised skull. "Seztarám, Come on you big woman."  
  
"Goodbye sir. I hope we meet again!" I could barely hear Elenor over my portly friend's, drawling wails. And so we proceeded back into the cave.  
  
*  
  
Strangely, Seztarám wasn't his usual over-enthusiastic self. In fact he was worse than before, now he did nothing. We walked through the dark tunnels, being endlessly attacked by gangs of Fallen, irritating little red demons, with tiny clubs, or blunt swords, but Seztarám tended to stand around whilst I struggled to stay alive. I managed to kill around five fallen demons, but strangely they seemed to be able to resurrect themselves from the dead.  
  
"Seztarám, a little help?" A gang of fallen now surrounded me, and were beating me with their little blunt swords. "Seztarám!? A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!?" I was now half dead on the floor. "SEZTARÁM!?!"  
  
"No, I... er. I think I'll stay here." From what I could see of him, he was standing with his arms behind his back again. "I always's mess up, you'll probably do better without me."  
  
"OW, ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If I was going to stay alive, I was going to have to think fast. I focused my energies and began to use my Holy Fire attack. In a burst of flame the Fallen flew in all directions. Slowly I staggered to my feet.  
  
"Seztarám. Would you please explain to me why you thought it was necessary to stand and WATCH me fight for my life?" Seztarám looked as if he was about to cry. "Please do something."  
  
Once again, the Fallen were rising from the dead. Quickly, I prayed to the lord and asked him to regenerate my health. A blue aura surrounded myself and Seztarám and I could feel my health slowly recovering. I charged into battle, slaying more and more Fallen, and again Seztarám just stood there looking helpless.  
  
"How am I... how are WE going to defeat these guys if they keeps on coming back to life?" I asked rhetorically.  
  
"Er, Mr Sacremorn sir."  
  
"WHAT!?" I replied angrily.  
  
"Er, what about the big one? With the flag? Maybe he is doing it." Sure enough, there was a slightly larger Fallen, with a big red flag hiding amongst the others.  
  
"A SHAMAN, of course!" I tried desperately, to reach the Fallen Shaman, but the others were blocking my path. "I can't move! They're... they're surrounding me!"  
  
"SACREMORN NO!" Just as I was about to lose my last ounce of strength, Seztarám came running onto the battlefield (if you ask me, he left it just a little too late!). The Fallen Shaman was now firing large fireballs at me, which were rapidly depleting my health. Seztarám frantically tried to clamber towards the Shaman, but there was just too many. "Get out of my way! Get OUT of my way! Get out of my WAAAYYYYYYY!!!"  
  
The sound of the roar was deafening. The Fallen began to scramble in all directions. As the shaman was carrying the large flag, he was a lot slower than the other Fallen and was left behind as the others fled. It desperately tried to stop Seztarám with large fireballs, but to no avail. Seztarám charged towards the Fallen Shaman and with a swing of his mighty club, ended its life. Once again I clambered to my feet.  
  
"You did it Seztarám. You actually did it!" I was completely astounded.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Sacremorn sir, I just didn't know what to do."  
  
"Don't worry about it Seztarám, what matters is, you pulled through." Now lets rid this cave of those blasted Fallen."  
  
Now we knew about the Shaman, defeating the rest of the Fallen was easy. There were a few other demon species, even a few undead minions, but these weren't too much of a problem. After ridding the cave of the evil that lurked within, a light began to fall from the heavens and shone brightly throughout the cave. After a short celebration, a little victory dance and a brief rest, we returned to the encampment. 


	2. Blood Raven

Chapter 2  
  
~Blood Raven~  
  
This was the second time I had been woken up by Seztarám's loud, incessant racket, apart from this time I had been woken up from a sleep that not only did I intend on having, but also desperately needed. Don't get me wrong, I greatly appreciated Seztarám's help, if only he had given me it at an earlier time than which he did.  
  
It seemed that the commotion was mostly related to our last challenge. Seztarám seemed to be boasting about it, apart from most of the story involved me and hardly any of it involved him what so ever. I didn't mind being bragged about, but I'd rather the big lummox would brag about something I had actually done and give himself some credit for a change.  
  
"...back in! You should have seen him! Sacremorn was battling for his life! He was giving them a one-two here, and a one-two there! Of course he had the whole situation under control; that was until the terrifying Shaman appeared! Despite all of Sacremorn's heroic efforts, the Shaman used his evvviiillll powers to bring the Fallen... BACK TO LIFE! They surrounded him! But of course Sacremorn wasn't going to let a bunch of no good demons beat him in battle, ohhhh nooo. In a fearsome attack, he somehow covered himself in flame and disintegrated the Fallen there and then! Well of course, the Shaman couldn't bring the Fallen back to life without their corpses and seen as though he was running away in a mad panic, and I must say I don't blame him, after all he was facing Sacremorn for goodness sake, anyway as I was saying, seen as though he was running in my direction, I thought that I might as well stop him, so I... caved his head in with my club. BWAHAHAHA!"  
  
"That story's a little exaggerated Seztarám." The whole crowd roared. The rouges were now surrounding me. Two of them, who were dressed in what could hardly be classed as a quill rat hide bra and the smallest gargantuan fur panties that you have ever seen in your life, were now clinching onto me like a couple of starved leeches. "Er... hi?"  
  
The whole crowd were grasping for me like a group of hungry zombies all screaming "Thank you Sacremorn" or "We love you Sacremorn" or "Can we have your autograph Sacremorn".  
  
"Er, ladies, ladies, calm down!" I cried, now finding it especially hard to breath. "Er, um, Seztarám, help!"  
  
"You lucky bugger Sacremorn! I'll leave you with your fans. I wish I were you!"  
  
"No Seztarám! Argh, no! COME BACK! SEZTARÁM?"  
  
This was the second time Seztarám had left me struggling for my life, apart from under slightly better circumstances. In fact, I was trying to figure out which one I'd rather be in.  
  
*  
  
"Well, That was horrible." I said to myself, shivering slightly, after I had finally escaped from the clutches of the hero-hungry rouge tribes. I was now searching for Seztarám, so I could ram the underwear, which was dangling from my helm, down his throat. That was until.  
  
"SACREMORN, SACREMORN!"  
  
"OHHH NO, LEAVE ME ALONE! FOR THE LOVE OF THE HEAVENS, PLEASE, SPARE ME FROM YOUR TORTURE!" It took me a good few seconds to realise that it wasn't another rouge fan, but Akara, who was now undoubtedly judging my sanity. "Oh, er. What is it my good lady?"  
  
She didn't answer for a moment. Instead she stood staring, as if Diablo himself had just wandered into the encampment. I then realised that the rouge's underwear was still dangling from my head, and I was covered in lipstick kiss marks. Quickly, I grabbed the underwear, and for some reason attempted to hide them behind my back.  
  
We stood for a few moments until finally she shuck of the shock of what I had just screamed and what she had just saw and continued.  
  
"It's Seztarám, Sacremorn. He's gone!"  
  
"What do you mean gone? Gone where?"  
  
"Well, while you were busy doing... well whatever you were doing..."  
  
"No, my lady, you have it all wrong..."  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Anyway, when you were doing that, he talked to Kashya..."  
  
"Oh no, not her too!" I chuckled, thinking of how he had harassed Charsi earlier on. I then looked up at Akara, who looked even more shocked than before.  
  
"Excuse me!?" She yelped.  
  
"Oh no, NO! I didn't mean... he hasn't... he didn't... oh never mind, carry on."  
  
"Well she told him about Blood Raven, and he..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Blood Raven?"  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake. She's a corrupted Rouge archer, with incredible power. Kashya told him of her, and he ran off immediately to challenge her."  
  
"Wait a minute. When you say incredible power, do you mean enough power to defeat Seztarám?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, Sacremorn. I don't think that he can beat her on his own."  
  
"Hmmm, seems like the last victory has made him a little too over confident. Although, now I think about it. He's normally like this. Don't worry Akara, he'll be fine." I said with overly exaggerated enthusiasm, knowing full well that he would be half dead by now.  
  
"I hope your right." She replied with a rather unsure tone. I turned and began to slowly, walk away.  
  
"So do I" I said quietly.  
  
As soon as I got outside the camp, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. That was before I realised that I didn't know which way to go.  
  
*  
  
After running back into the encampment (trying to stay clear of Akara so I wouldn't look like an idiot), talking to Kashya, finding out that I had to find the Burial Grounds past the Cold Plains, fighting my way through the Blood Moor, battling through the Cold Plains, wandering into the Burial Grounds and wrestling my way through hordes of resurrecting zombies, I finally found Seztarám held in the air by his throat in the clutches of Blood Raven.  
  
"Put... my friend... down...!" I wheezed, completely out of breath.  
  
"A PALADIN!" Her voice was horrifying. Her voice echoed, each echo in a different tone to the last. "GRRREAT! COME TO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC FRIEND?"  
  
"Please, do you really need to shout, I have a splitting - " A flaming arrow shot at my head. I ducked quickly. "Now that's just rude!" I dived towards Blood Raven, sword in hand. Just as I reached a possible attacking distance, a horde of zombies emerged from the floor in front of me. I skidded to a halt. "Great, I hate zombies!"  
  
"Me... too..." I heard Seztarám wheeze, still held by the throat in Blood Ravens hand.  
  
"Don't worry Seztarám, my friend. I'll handle this."  
  
"LIKE HECK YOU WILL!" More flaming arrows came my way.  
  
"Oh come o..." More arrows. I looked to my left. More and more zombies were rising from the graves. "This isn't good!"  
  
"FINALLY, YOU GOT SOMETHING RIGHT, HAHAHA!" I clenched my fist and focused power into my hand. I then begun to release blast after blast of the Holy Bolt attack I had just learned in my mad hurry to get here. In a blinding display of Godly light, I had destroyed all of the zombies in sight.  
  
"Now it's just you and me Blood Raven!" More arrows.  
  
"YOUR NOT COMPLETELY RIGHT THERE, PALADIN!" She raised her hands. The floor began to shake and crack, the zombies I thought that I had slaughtered came back to life, and out of the cracks came newly spawned undead minions.  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
"FOR ME, YES!" Knowing that I would have to defeat Blood Raven herself, to survive, I ran, full speed, towards her. I savaged like a bull through the hoards of undead, Zombies flew everywhere. Finally, I was face to face with Blood Raven. I swung my sword and cut off the arm she was using to strangle Seztarám. With a blood-curdling scream, she ran into the protection of the undead.  
  
"Get... it... off!" Seztarám panted. "Get if off!" The arm was still clutched to his throat, and by the sound of his voice, it was getting tighter. I grabbed the arm and pulled, while pushing on Seztarám's head for leverage. After a while, I found that pulling on his ponytail instead of his shiny bald, nugget of a forehead, gave me much more support, even though Seztarám was desperately punching my guts in, trying to get me to let go. Finally the arm popped off and Seztarám fell to his knees, gasping for breath.  
  
"Seztarám, I think we could do with a repeat performance of our last victory!" I declared after I had punched him in the nose for treating my stomach as a punch bag. I was rather worried about the hundreds of undead zombies staggering towards us.  
  
"I... ca..."  
  
"What? Just scream like before." I replied, still facing the undead horde.  
  
"I... c... "  
  
"You'll have to speak up Seztarám," I turned to him. "I can't hear... you?" Seztarám was still on the floor clutching his throat in one hand, and his nose, which was spitting blood all over the floor in his other. "What ever's the matter Seztarám? And don't tell me it's your nose, 'cause I swear I'll punch it again, but harder!"  
  
"My... vo...! My... voice...! I... I've lost... m... m... vo...!" He replied, still squirming on the floor, grasping his throat. He's seemed to have completely forgotten about his bleeding nose, as he hand both hands clutched onto his throat.  
  
"Oh great! Just when I actually needed your big mouth, you go and get a sore throat, thanks a lot."  
  
"Don't... mention it... cough-cough"  
  
"Think Sacremorn! Think!" I said whilst rubbing my chin, trying to think of possible solutions to this rather deadly problem.  
  
"Sacre... cough... Sacremorn! Port... Po..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To... Town... Po... ... ..."  
  
"Come on Seztarám, what?"  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Port? Port town? I don't understand."  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Port town? Town Po? Port Town... Town... TOWN PORTAL!"  
  
"... uh... huh... cough-cough"  
  
I searched my belt. "I don't have one!"  
  
"Here... you... go... cough" Seztarám said with increasing difficulty, whilst handing over a rolled up scroll, which was covered in nose-blood and tied up with a blue ribbon.  
  
"Why didn't you use it you moron!?"  
  
"I cant... bloody... ... ... read it... ... ... CAN I? Hur... hurry...." There was an unusually long pause. Seztarám's voice became rather quiet, so quiet in fact, that I couldn't hear him declare: "Um.... Sacre... S... ....!"  
  
"Your lazy, that's your problem! Seztarám, your knots are hopeless!" I said with my back to him, desperately fiddling around with the ribbon.  
  
"... Sac...! Sacre...!"  
  
"Seztarám you buffoon! Why did you have to tie the ribbon on so bloody tight!?"  
  
"... Sacre... help...!"  
  
"Bloody idiot. Here I am, stuck in the middle of an army of zombies, with an evil undead, scary voiced mistress, waiting to kill me and I cant even open a ruddy town portal scroll."  
  
"Sacre... y... idi... help!"  
  
"Aha, dunnit!" Quickly, I read the scroll and a blue portal opened in front of me. "Come on Seztarám, lets go. Seztarám? Come on!" I looked round. "Seztarám? Uh oh!" All I could see was Seztarám's arm flailing madly from under a huge pile of bloodthirsty zombies. "Oh damn! Get off him!" I booted them, pulled them and strangled them off of him, before dragging him out of danger... again. I then threw him through the portal, shook of a skeleton that had clenched onto my left arm and basically fell through the portal myself. Just before the graveyard vanished before me and I re-appeared in the encampment, I noticed that a human corpse was dangling from the tree that was directly in the middle of the yard. What interested me most was the object that the rotting man was grasping in his hands. 


	3. The Sword of Enigma

I have finally finished the third chapter, please read and review. I have put a lot of effort into these fics and would really appreciate it if you did. In response to B.H. Miles, :S I don't think that you read the fic correctly. I never said that there was a tree in the den of evil and the barbarian wasn't helping because he was worried about messing up again, which I did explain. :S . anyhoo, thanks RedLady, this is what I was aiming for, but maybe Sez isn't as dumb as you think he is. well maybe he is. :P hope you like this new chapter. oh and Diablo wasn't made by me, etc, etc, etc. enjoy ;)  
  
Chapter3  
  
The Sword of Enigma  
  
Akara was reluctant about healing our wounds at first, it seems that she disagreed with what she thought we had done, but after vigorous persuasion (which consisted mainly of insistent begging) she finally gave in, and used her mystical powers. However, for some reason, she couldn't cure Seztarám's peculiar throat problem. It seemed that he hadn't lost his voice, but he still felt the sensation of being choked, even though we had removed the attached arm over an hour ago.  
  
"I suspect that Blood Raven has cursed him." She said. "I don't know the counter-spell for such a curse, in fact it's the first time that I have ever witnessed it."  
  
"This is great, first of all you suddenly decide to let me fight on my own, and now I have no choice."  
  
"Wha...? cough. Your... n... not... leaving me... cough... here!"  
  
"Excuse me? Why not? You can hardly stand up!"  
  
"I... don't... care! I' m... cough-cough... coming!"  
  
"No your not, your staying here!"  
  
"Like... hell... I am"  
  
"Your staying!"  
  
"cough... I'm going"  
  
"Staying!"  
  
"Going... cough"  
  
"Staying!"  
  
"Going"  
  
"Staying!"  
  
"Going!"  
  
"Staying!"  
  
"GOING!"  
  
"FINE! Come you whinging son of a werebitch!"  
  
"I am doing, you backside sniffing quill rat!"  
  
"Do what you want you giant vomiting rock worm"  
  
"That's what I intend to do you..."  
  
"I don't suppose that any one of you buffoons has noticed that Seztarám has gotten his voice back in the middle of all this?" Akara attempted to break up the argument.  
  
"Well whaddaya know. So I have. Now you have no choice but to let me come." Akara failed.  
  
"I said that you could come, shut up already!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
*  
  
"BACK AGAIN PALADIN?" She looked slightly less intimidating with only one arm, that was until the new arm sprouted. "A COUPLE OF HOURS REGENERATING AND... BING, GOOD AS NEW!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"I was talking to Blood Raven."  
  
"Oh... sorry!"  
  
Once again the hordes of undead made their way towards us. It was quite amusing watching a bunch of rotten corpses trying to make their way towards us. Every step they took seemed like such a struggle. I waited.  
  
"Anytime now." I continued to wait. "Whenever you feel like it."  
  
... ... ...  
  
"SEZTARÁM?!"  
  
"Oh sorry!" At this he roared. It was even more enjoyable watching the frightened zombies try to run away. I ran as fast as I could towards the tree in the centre of the graveyard.  
  
"STOP HIM!" I heard Blood Raven scream. But it was too late, I had already reached the corpse and more importantly, the sword which it held in its hand.  
  
"THE SWORD OF ENIGMA! DON'T LET HIM GET IT!"  
  
I grasped the sword. Once I held on to it's beautiful, golden, gemmed handle, I couldn't let go. Suddenly the sword began to shine and power, which felt like electricity and fire combined into one, flowed through my veins. I felt hot, and then cold as the sword suddenly covered in ice. I began to violently vibrate, light shone from my eyes and pierced the lines of fleeing undead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Blood Raven screamed running, looking over her shoulder as the light edged toward her. Briskly, the light slowly engulfed her and with another spine-chilling scream, she disintegrated.  
  
I fell to my knees, completely out of breath. And then I realised what had happened. Then it struck me.  
  
"SEZTERÁM!?" Had I destroyed him too?  
  
"At your service, huh ha!" Apparently not.  
  
"What just... how did you...?"  
  
"I don't know. Looks like only the undead were affected. Must have been some sort of powerful holy bolt. Er... what did you do Sacremorn?"  
  
"You know as much as I. I think that the swo..." I looked at my hands.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Where did it go Sacremorn?"  
  
"I don't.... know"  
  
*  
  
"Maybe Deckard, would know more of the matter."  
  
"Do you mean Deckard Cain? The Horadrim?" I replied to Akara.  
  
"Yes, but as you know, Tristram has been attacked and Deckard Cain is been held captive."  
  
"And you think that he'll know more about this "Sword of Enigma" as Blood Raven called it."  
  
"I'm almost positive."  
  
"We were heading there next, anyway Sacremorn." Seztarám attempted to sound clever. "We can continue with our quest while investigating the sword thing at the same time!"  
  
"Yes, Seztarám. This is what we shall do."  
  
"I can't believe that you defeated Blood Raven!" Kashya declared. "I hope that you'll accept this Amazon as a suitable reward."  
  
"Hello again, sir!" It was Elenor! "I heard about the Den of Evil, sir. I am glad that Seztarám pulled through. However did you defeat Blood Raven?"  
  
"I'll explain later. I didn't know that you were an Amazon, Elenor."  
  
"Sure am."  
  
"She isn't like other Amazon's, Sacremorn." Kashya interrupted. "She was brought up here with me. Amazon's are usually quite arrogant but you won't find a kinder person than Elenor."  
  
Elenor started to go rather red. This is why I never noticed that she was an Amazon. Not only was she incredibly kind, but also really pretty. Amazon's are hard-faced, manly women, where as Elenor is really beautiful.  
  
"Paladin." Kashya continued. "I thought that you might wish to know, that a Necromancer passed through the encampment not long ago. He goes by the name of The Heaven Spawner. And by the amount of undead skeletons he was travelling with, I'd say that he's rather experienced."  
  
"Ah, a Necromancer. Great!"  
  
"You agree with the acts of Necromancers?"  
  
"Why not? They are fighting for the same cause as us."  
  
"So they say." Akara declared. "I don't trust them."  
  
"Well I have no reason to dislike them, so they are fine with me. As long as they fight evil, how they go about doing it, doesn't really matter."  
  
"I agree with Sacremorn." Seztarám and Elenor said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled gleefully, and then look back eagerly at Akara.  
  
"Well whatever you say, Sacremorn." Akara said with an uncertain tone. "Just make sure that you don't get up to the same misdeeds, with Elenor, as you did the Rouges. That means you too Sezterám."  
  
"Akara, I told you. I haven't done anything. It was all a misunderstanding. And Seztarám never did anything with Kashya."  
  
"Excuse me?" It seemed that Kashya was new to this rumour. "Done what with me exactly?"  
  
"Don't play the innocent with me young lady." Akara shouted.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? Sacremorn?"  
  
By this time, I had already grabbed Seztarám and Elenor and ran full speed out of the encampment.  
  
*  
  
"So, how come you were brought up with the rouges and not with an Amazon tribe?" I said to Elenor in the Cold Plains, while pulling my sword out of a zombie's torso.  
  
"My mother was thrown out of her tribe when I was a young girl. She came to the encampment to challenge a mutated demon and left me in the care of Kashya until she returned. But she never did."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Elenor."  
  
"Don't be. I was too young to remember anyway. Kashya has acted as my mother since then." Slightly lost for words, we walked into the Stony Field.  
  
"What are we looking for again, Sacremorn?" Seztarám was shouting from a distance in front of us. When we reached him there were masses of Goatmen corpses all over the floor. "Thought I'd get my own back. No good rotten Goatmen. Think they can beat me in combat. HA!"  
  
"Akara said to look for six stone pillars." I declared.  
  
"What's that Sacremorn? It looks somehow familiar." Seztarám was pointing at a small stone slab near a fence, whilst scratching his head, looking rather puzzled.  
  
"Actually, it does look rather familiar." I said, now rubbing my chin, with the same puzzled look.  
  
"That's a waypoint, sir." Elenor answered. "If you stand on it, you can teleport back to any previously visited waypoint."  
  
"It's pretty useless then," I replied. "I haven't activated any!"  
  
"Didn't you activate the one in the encampment?"  
  
"I didn't realise that there was one."  
  
"Ok, come with me." She started walking towards the waypoint.  
  
When we got there she stood in the centre of the waypoint with her arm outstretched towards me. I just stood there looking daft, staring at her as if she had just asked me to marry her.  
  
"Give me your hand, Sacremorn!" I stood still for a little while longer and when I had finally gathered enough courage, I stepped towards her and reluctantly grabbed her hand. Her hand was unusually soft and she held my hand really gently, although firmly at the same time. I stood like a statue, trying to act as normal as possible, but I had never felt like this in my life. "You too Seztarám!" Elenor continued, seemingly oblivious to how I felt.  
  
"Ok!!" As soon as he held her hand I swear I could have hit him. Even though I was also holding her hand, for some reason, I was incredibly jealous. I just wanted to kick Seztarám over the fence behind us, and continue holding Elenor's hand forever.  
  
"Rouge Encampment!" She shouted and suddenly we appeared back at the encampment.  
  
"Now touch the centre of the waypoint with your hands." She let go of my hand. I just smiled at her like a nervous young boy. "Sacremorn? Are you ok?"  
  
"Er, um, yes sorry." I placed my hands in the middle of the waypoint as Elenor had instructed. Flames erupted from two stone boxes at either side of the waypoint, and then I remembered.  
  
"Now it is activated. You can travel from this waypoint, to the one in the Stony Field whenever you want to from now on."  
  
"I just remembered..."  
  
"I really think we should get going again, tell me when we get back to the field, ok?"  
  
Was I going to get to hold her hand again? I could have killed just to hold Elenor's hand one more time, but she had already stepped back onto the waypoint.  
  
"Stony Field." She shouted, and disappeared right in front of me.  
  
"You go next Sacremorn!" Seztarám blared.  
  
"No it's ok Seztarám, you go next, but I want to tell you something about the way..." He touched the waypoint. The lit flames, juddered and flashed.  
  
"Didn't you hear Elenor, Sacremorn? We need to go! Hu hah!" He then stood on the waypoint.  
  
"Wait Seztarám, I need to..."  
  
"Hmmm what was it. Oh yeah! Rocky Field!"  
  
"NO!" Seztarám vanished, just as Elenor re-appeared. "Idiot... idiot... what an idiot!"  
  
"What's taking so long, sir? Whose an idiot?" 


End file.
